


Blind Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Consensual, Courtship, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sensual Play, Slow Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor testing his luck and pride as an Alpha to court an infamous omega, Keith.(A fluff and cheesy fic. lol)For Keitor Week.





	1. You're my other half

A chaste kiss on his smooth knuckle when he snatched the unoccupied hand. It had become a ritual for him to greet his pretty acquaintance in this place at the same seating.  
  
"Rumors about you are quite injustice to what I see right now."  
  
Keith raised his brow in suspicion as he yanked his hand back. "Go away Lotor. Not in the mood for your words."  
  
"Honestly Keith, I'm only here to hear from the source." as Lotor took a seat on the stool next to Keith's. "Appearance can be deceiving."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. "Yes Lotor. I am part to half Galra. Don’t ask how. Now that you know, you can go away."  
  
"I'm hurt." He placed his hand over his heart.  
  
"Ever dramatic."  
  
"Indeed I can be when it comes to you."  
  
"Sweet words won't work on me. You should know that after I shot you down."  
  
"I know. Do tell me. Is it illegal to say sweet words to you?"  
  
"In my world, yes."  
  
Lotor leaned in with his elbow on the counter with a sly smile on his face. He rested his cheek on his knuckle.  
  
"Guilty as charge. Well then, I don't mind being a prisoner in your world if I get to serve my life-term sentence with you." He winked.  
  
The drink went down on the wrong pipe as Keith choked and coughed.  
  
"What the hell?" as he turned his attention back on Lotor. "You are even more terrible than Lance. Oh my god."  
  
Lotor raised one finger up. "Better yet. How about I let you in my world? I heard from a reliable source that you like to determine people by their scent. Will you give me that chance?"  
  
Immediately, Keith's eyes narrowed and pinpointed the reliable source behind the bar counter.  
  
  
_Shiro! You idiot! Why did you have to tell him!_  
  
  
Shiro felt jitters down his spine with stiffen body. He knew who was giving him the cold look without looking. Lance hid his snicker behind his hand as he was watching the whole scene from a safe distance.  
  
"Well Keith?"  
  
Keith sighed as he looked back at Lotor.

 

_Why am I cursed to meet him? Oh wait. It was Shiro's fault._

  
  
"If this will get you off my back, then okay. I will give you a chance. But only one chance!"  
  
"I will test my luck then." Lotor sat up straight and smiled. "Thank you Keith."

 

_Stupid flirt._

_Stupid considerate flirt.  
_

  
  
"Are you going to promise to stop flirting me after this?"  
  
"I will respect your decision as a gentleman. My parents has raised me to be a respectable Alpha."

 

_Right. It would be nice if you've done that long ago.  
_

  
  
"Alright."  
  
Keith hopped off his seat and moved closer to Lotor as he leaned in slowly to his personal space and towards the juncture of his neck with Lotor tilting his head to give Keith easier access. He smiled when warm air tickled his skin and creating goosebumps. The mix scent of smoke and alcohol were the first to hit him, but it was expected from being in a bar.  
  
The bar was actually quite cozy and good for relaxing from outside stress. It was his favorite bar which was owned and run by Shiro, his adoptive brother. Well, Shiro wanted everyone to know that important detail.  
  
After all, he was nicknamed "The Champion" throughout his time in the military until he was given a honorable discharge when he lost his arm. He was a highly respected Alpha.  
  
And Shiro was very protective of Keith, who also have a name for himself.  
  
As the feisty and untouchable omega.  
  
Even if some Alphas were brave enough to get through Shiro, majority were shot down immediately by Keith. Many would say he was too damn picky, but for Keith, he can judge the person by their scent. Plus, he carried a concealed knife somewhere on his body.  
  
They can covered it up by artificial perfumes and cologne, but it can never mask the natural scent.  
  
He closed his eyes when his nose took a few whiffs.  
  
  
_Amber._  
  
  
Lotor's scent was warm and musky with some richness and honey-like. It was cozy with underlying protectiveness. Someone who is reliable and can make an omega feel comfortable.  
  
Just the way he showed himself since their first encounter when Shiro introduced Lotor to him. That was two years ago.

How come he didn't notice it until now?  
  
It surprised him. Everyone else would have given up on him after a week, but not Lotor. He had never met or speak Lotor outside of the bar ever. He would strike up any conversations with employees and regulars before he finds Keith.  
  
He took another whiff of the intoxicating scent. Soft purrs escaped through his lips.  
  
He froze.  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
  
_I didn't--- Was that me?! How?!_

_No no no..._

_I hope he didn't hear it._  
  
  
He stepped back too quickly that he almost tripped over his own foot until he felt a strong grip around his wrist and waist. He looked up to see Lotor up close with their bodies touching together.  
  
Keith felt warm. He watched Lotor helped him up to stand and released his grip around his waist, but kept his grip on his wrist. He watched dumbfound as Lotor pulled his hand close to his face and kissed his fingers with eyes closed.  
  
This time, his heart decided to skip a beat.  
  
Lotor stepped back after the kiss and smile. It wasn't the smile that Keith usually see when he tried to charm him.  
  
_No_ , it was a genuine smile.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a chance." With his hand over his heart as he bowed to Keith. "I hope to receive an invitation soon."  
  
He watched Lotor gave his goodbyes to Shiro and few other employees and regulars in the bar before he left.  
  
Keith didn't understand what just happened. He was unaffected by the kiss earlier, but now, he wasn't sure.  
  
The last kiss made his heart beat faster than Hunk's god-like whipping skill.  
  
His eyes blinked in some realization.  
  
He just let an Alpha invade his secluded world.

It was just not any Alpha.

It was Lotor.

He cursed under his breath.  
  
  
_Crap! I'm screwed.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Your leadership

He was watching from the sideline on the grassy land.  
  
Shiro decided to wake up Keith at the crack of dawn and take a drive to an unknown destination. Keith was definitely not an early morning person as he just snooze off again during the drive.  
  
Here he is with a cold brew coffee in his portable cup as he watched men and women from different race in uniform exercising over the vast field. Some had their whole uniform on while others took off their jacket with their tank top revealed.

  
  
_Why did Shiro bring me here? To a military exercise site?_

  
  
Shiro went off somewhere when he was sleeping and found himself alone when he woke up.  
  
Keith sighed.  
  
A few seconds later, his body perked up and his violet eyes caught the familiar platinum from a distance. He was walking towards the crew as they all stopped and gathered to a spot where they stood still and saluted.  
  
His eyes was fixated on that annoying person with some kind of power.  
  
  
_A lieutenant? Could be general?_  
  
  
Shiro had mentioned about working under Lotor's leadership before. He would praise him wholeheartedly. He can tell Shiro would trust Lotor with his life and that says a lot with his idiot brother. Maybe he should have listen to some of his stories to understand what was going on now. The military drills that they were doing and watching Lotor pointing out certain ones to correct their moves. They were yelling. He was yelling, but not the way Keith had seen on television and movies.

Lotor was yelling with them. He would tell them to stop and showed them the correct way with some encouragement afterwards.

 

_Is this how he leads his people?_

  
  
His breath hitched as Keith got a clearer look on Lotor. He heard of how the uniform can make man look good, but Lotor looked absolutely stunning with his hair tied in a down ponytail and resting over his shoulder.  
  
The crispiness of deep rich purple uniform with navy blue stripes around the cuffs and along the hems. In light purple, the Galra insignia stitched over the right side of his coat.  
  
It would explain Lotor's attitude and patience whenever he tried to engage some kind conversation with him. It made him feel like an absolute jerk. He will have to apologize to Lotor when he can sort out his internal turmoil first.  
  
Keith had gotten used to people trying to engage some kind of contact and affection that it became a habit. To see everyone who came to him with some kind of same intentions. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't give them a chance to strike.

  
  
_Did Lotor noticed it?_

 

That Keith had seen him the same way as everyone else? It would explain the way he changed up his tactics whenever they encounter each other.  
  
Honestly, after what happened last week, Keith wasn't even sure what he felt with Lotor. He enjoyed his scent a bit much that he purred unconsciously. Instead of pointing it out, Lotor just acted normal. He didn't act like an Alpha who rules by his pheromones. He saw Keith as a person and not an omega.  
  
Keith placed his cup down on the grass and adjusted his sitting to where he was hugging his knees as he watched Lotor did his job of whatever he was in charge of.  
  
He saw a different side of this handsome invader.

 

_Why me?_

 

* * *

  
  
  
"How is Keith doing, Shiro?"  
  
Lotor was just sitting at the counter with his finger encircling around his drink, whiskey on the rock.  
  
"I haven't seen him for awhile."  
  
Shiro was cleaning a glass cup as he walked over to Lotor. "He's a bit tied down with his paper thesis. Apparently, we don't know how, but our cat, Kitty Rose, had deleted his work and now he's at the Holt's place in hopes of recovering them."  
  
"Ah. I hope for the best."  
  
"He's in good hands." Shiro moved in closer as he placed the glass down. "I've shown Keith where you work, Lotor."  
  
His finger stopped and looked up. "Why?"  
  
"It seems your scent had derailed my little brother off of his usual routine."  
  
He could still remember Keith's purrs. It surprised Keith more than it surprised him. It was a beautiful sound.  
  
"Oh did I? I would have to apologize when I see him again."  
  
Shiro chuckled. "It might not show, but I can tell he wants to get to know you. I caught him looking through my old military pictures and finding certain photos of you in them missing."  
  
Lotor raised a brow.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Lotor?"  
  
"Go ahead Shiro."  
  
"Did you feel that Keith is the one? With the way you tried engaging with him for over the past two years. Everyone else had given up on him because he was being difficult."  
  
"I'm not like everyone. He reminds me of my mother. My father was quite smitten with her, but unlike my situation, he had to overcome this small fear."  
  
"Ah yes. I remember you told me. How is Kova now?"  
  
"Old, but ever so wise. She just had another litter so we're going to put some up for adoptions soon."  
  
"Back to Keith, he was asking me odd questions about you. I didn't really know how to answer. However, I did told Keith that you would prefer finding certain things on your own if it caught your attention."  
  
"I'm curious. What did he ask?"  
  
"It was a bunch of whys. Why did you always come to talk to him? Why he only sees you at the bar and nowhere else? It was more why him."  
  
Lotor gave a small smile. "I've told him that I would wait for his invitation. If he likes to know me more, then he knows where to find me."

"Forgive him please. He's still awkward in expressing out his feelings."

"I understand. I've noticed it for quite some time."  
  
"Thanks." He paused. "Ah! The party at Allura's place is this weekend right?"  
  
Lotor nodded.  
  
"Keith will be there!" But Shiro shook his head. "He's only going because Allura wanted to introduce him to a certain someone."  
  
"Of course. Allura would play matchmaker. Who is it this time?"  
  
"It's you, but it gets better though." He leaned over and whispered. "When I told her what happened between you and Keith, she went ecstatic. Of course, she hated me too."  
  
"Why would she hate you?"  
  
"Because I beat her to it."  
  
"....."  
  
Shiro smiled.  
  
"You two have never changed since we were teens."  
  
"Yup. But do take the opportunity to let Keith understand. Let him get to know you more outside of this bar."  
  
Lotor picked up his glass and downed his drink. A sigh came out.  
  
"Well, wish me luck then. I rather not be skewer if I make him mad."  
  
"So you know."  
  
"Honestly Shiro, you think I didn't noticed a hidden weapon on his pretty body? I'm hurt."  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Keith was right. You can be dramatic."  
  
He smiled. "I'm quite honored. Thank you very much."  
  
"But hey," as Shiro rested his arms on the counter and looked at Lotor straight in the eyes, "if it's you, then I don't have to worry about Keith's well-being. I know he will be in good hands."  
  
Lotor raised his fist up and watched as Shiro bumped his knuckle. They smiled.  
  
"Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. I'm free to intervene

Keith felt small sitting next to beautiful woman. She was gorgeous with her long, auburn hair curled and tied into a ponytail where it sat over her right chest. He blinked as he watched her drink a shot of whiskey.

  
  
_Wow._

  
It was all he can think. She was elegant and yet, strong. A woman who can hide her talons unless provoked.  
  
"You're quite cute." Her voice came out smooth like silk.  
  
His cheeks felt warm and quickly looked at his half full drink, but his eyes kept glancing at the woman.  
  
"You must be confused, little one. How about telling this old lady of what's on your mind?"  
  
Keith lowered his back into almost a crouching position while he sat on the stool with his elbows on the counter. He didn't want talk to anyone about his confused feelings. Not even to Shiro. So what does she believe that he will speak up to her?  
  
He swallowed and took a deep breath. "You don't look that old, ma'am. You looked about the same age as that bartender there."  
  
He pointed his thumb at Shiro, who was shaking the shaker.  
  
She chuckled and turned to face Keith with a smile. "Oh little one. I'm much older than the lovely Shiro. I have a child who's the same age as him."  
  
Keith's mouth gaped open and then closed. She doesn't look her age at all.

  
  
_She must have really good genes._

  
"I can sense your distress. I can lend an ear, little one."  
  
After a few moments, Keith nodded as he chugged his drink until it was nothing but ice left.  
  
"Just confused with this Alpha I've met. He has been persistent with talking to me for over two years. I shot him down several times, but he kept coming back."  
  
She nodded. "Just to talk? Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"I know, but he would greet me with either sweet words and/or kisses on my hand."  
  
"My. This person is quite straightforward. Must be awkward for you."  
  
"It was! I actually slapped him the first time he did that! I thought it would make him stop, but it didn't."  
  
"Did you tell him to stop?"  
  
"I did. He would actually ask now like some kind of gentleman. He said that it was only a greeting and had apologize for his mistake."  
  
"Was he attractive?"  
  
"Very. I will admit to that. I would always see everyone in the bar stopped and admired his presence when he comes in. I've seen many omega patrons trying to get his attention, but he would politely decline and just hang out at the bar with me." Keith looked at her. "He usually sits right where you're sitting."  
  
"I see now." She hummed. "You're confused now that you have realized the attraction."  
  
"I--I just like his scent! No wait! That didn't sound right. What am I trying to say?" Keith stuttered. "He's still a persistent idiot who blurts out saying he would wait for my invitation."  
  
She chuckled behind her hand. "Oh little one. That means he is giving you the respect as a person. He doesn't see you as a omega who needs to be told. He wants to hear you from the heart. I'm going to assume you haven't felt this kind of feeling for awhile. You almost sound my husband."  
  
His cheeks flushed and looked away.  
  
"You should take the opportunity that was given to you, little one. He may have great patience, but always remember that there are limits to everything." Her hand reached across and her fingers brushing his hair back behind his ear. "Take it from my own experience. Go with your instinct. You won't regret it."  
  
She smiled when he nodded. "I shall take my leave, little one. I hope you can give that idiot a chance."  
  
She kissed his temple and walked towards the door where Lance was handing her coat. She turned halfway with a smile and blew him a kiss before she left.  
  
  
_Give that idiot a chance?_

  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
Keith's forehead kissed the cool counter hard with a thud.

  
  
  
_Who was that woman and why she looked familiar?_

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The woman giggled behind her hand when she was far enough from the bar. She enjoyed watching the little one. He reminded her of Kova when she found her as a stray kitten. Confused and alone.  
  
She wanted to find out about the little one on her own. To find out the one who has taken her son's heart.

  
  
_**"What's the matter, Lotor? You seem to space out more than before after coming home."** _  
  
_**She was stroking his hair until he turned on his side with arms crossed as he looked away from her glance. He sighed.** _  
  
_**She didn't like the sound of it.** _  
  
_**"Mother, is it possible to never have someone recuperate their feelings back?"** _  
  
_**"Ironically yes. Are you talking about the feisty omega that you've been trying to catch for awhile?"** _  
  
_**"How did you know?!"** _  
  
_**"Mother's instinct. Must be a hard catch if you're still thinking of this one. I know you would introduce this omega to us if it is the one. Are you positive on this one?"** _  
  
_**"I felt it."** _  
  
_**She gave gentle pats on his head. "In due time, sweetie."** _

  
  
Her heart ached to see his tired and defeated look. She could tell he was ready to let it go. He was so happy when he told her about the time of their first meeting to random events that Lotor had to cover up when the little one became defensive. The bright red color on his cheek when he got slapped hard and the excuse he used that he made Allura mad. She knew he was lying, but didn't press about it. She wanted him to open up to her on his own.  
  
She wanted her son to be happy.  
  
She brushed her hair back behind her ear and gave a wicked smile. She had enough of siting back and watching these two young ones dancing around.  
  
It was time to intervene.  
  
After all, a mother knows best for her precious son.

 

_It's about time for your feeling bud to bloom, little one._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. A solace that rains

Lotor held his sleeping mate close to him while his nose took in the gentle scent of jasmine and vanilla from his soft raven hair. His soft breathing tickled across his bare chest. He should be sleeping, but he wanted to savor this precious moment.  
  
A kiss on top of his head and brushing away stray strands from his mate's sleeping face.  
  
  
_Keith._  
  
  
This peculiar omega had captivate him for so long and the many futile attempts to capture his affections had drain his emotional energy. He wasn't positive how much longer he can handle Keith's rejections, but he was near his breaking point.  
  
Apparently, today was their breaking point. To the point of Lotor almost losing Keith forever.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**[Earlier that afternoon]**  
  
  
"Tell me why I am at this party again?"  
  
Shiro looked down at the person standing next to him. "Because Allura dragged you here."  
  
Keith crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks up. He doesn't the social aspect of this party and he didn't even like dressing up fancy either. The fancy penguin suit was comfortable except around the neck area where his red tie hung around on.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Come on Keith. Loosen up and enjoy this nice change."  
  
"Really Shiro? Which one do you prefer doing tonight? Being my chaperone or being a decent mate and try protecting Lance from a sea of Alphas?"  
  
Keith let out a long sigh when Shiro took too long to notice the crowd of Alphas gathered around Lance as they tried to ask him for a dance. Shiro can be little slow in the romance department, but he was learning. As much he was annoyed by Lance's antics, he was making Shiro happy.  
  
"Little one!"  
  
His ears perked up and turned around to see the woman from the bar again.

  
  
_She looks vaguely familiar like someone, but who again?_

  
  
Keith bowed to her when she got closer to him. "Hello ma'am. It's nice seeing you again."  
  
"You are so cute." She smiled and immediately spun him around to get the whole view. "My~! You look quite dashing too! I bet you can capture everyone in this room with your cute looks, but I want to keep you to myself~"

  
  
_Who is this weird woman?!_

  
  
"Honerva."  
  
Keith looked over when she turned halfway to look at the speaker. The voice had deep baritone that commands respect.  
  
"Deary! Look who I found at Allura's party." she pulled Keith forward towards her husband and smiled behind his back. "This is the infamous little one I've been talking about."

"I can tell."  
  
Keith gulped and looked up. The man was taller and broader than Shiro. His piercing hazel eyes were intense that can make anyone run for their lives. He wanted to hide.  
  
"I'm Zarkon."  
  
"Keith." His hand held out. "Pleased to meet you, sir."  
  
"Likewise."

 

_Scary scary!!_

  
  
He was so small compared to Zarkon. Even his large hand can almost covered his entire hand when he gave a firm handshake.  
  
"You're scaring him, dear." Sh wrapped her arms around Keith's shoulders from behind. "Isn't he precious? Let's take him home with us tonight~"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Honerva, you're the one who is scaring him before he can be a part of the family."

  
_What?! What family? Whose family?!_

  
She giggled. "Of course! But I want to make sure no other Alphas in the party can take him before our son can."

  
_What son?! What's going on here?_

  
  
"Father, Mother, there you two are. You should have wait---" He paused. "Keith?"  
  
Zarkon turned halfway to see his son walking towards them and watched his son faltered in his steps and words. He stood back and watched the scenes before him.  
  
"Lotor? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was invited like everyone else here."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Thanks Keith, but my smarts are inside my brain than my ass." as he tapped his temple.  
  
"Ugh. You are the same outside of the bar too."  
  
"Of course. But for you Keith" he walked closer with his eyes trailing down the omega's body and smiled,"your polished natural beauty can eclipse all the fair maidens in this room."  
  
His cheeks became red and warm as Lotor reached out and took his hand up to his glossy lips. He lost count how many times his entire hand got kissed by this romantic idiot. He looked away immediately, but didn't yanked out his hand.  
  
Honerva giggled quietly and silently went beside her husband's side as they left the budding couple alone. They were in their world now.  
  
"May I--"  
  
"No."  
  
Lotor quirked a brow. "How about--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stubborn as always."  
  
"Persistent as usual."  
  
"Only to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did you really have to ask?"  
  
"Yes, because you're confusing me."  
  
"And how am I confusing you?"  
  
"You---"  
  
"Lotor!"  
  
Keith was stunned when he watched a pretty female omega with flaming red hair flung herself on Lotor behind his back and nuzzled against his cheek. She looked at Keith with a mischievous smile etched on her face and her body relaxing on Lotor.  
  
"Heh~ You're pretty cute, but sadly, still not on par with Lotor."  
  
"Ezor!"  
  
He clenched his hand and took a deep breath. He won't let her get to him.  
  
"What? He might be cute, but I bet you that he's a sneaky gold digger to mate out your fortune."  
  
Lotor pulled Ezor off of him and turned to her with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is enough Ezor."  
  
Keith bite his lower lip and glared at the woman. He can tolerate being slander, but he will stand by being accuse.  
  
"You want to hurt me, little omega?" as she coaxed him. "Because what I said is true? I bet your older brother doesn't know your dirty side. What an idiot."  
  
  
**CRACK!**  
  
  
She blinked and looked at the flustered Keith with her hand over her redden cheek.  
  
Keith took a step back while shaking off the pain of his hand.  
  
"I can tolerate you insulting me, but I am not going to stand by and have you insulting Shiro! You know what? You don't have to worry about me going after Lotor."  
  
"Keith."  
  
"No, forget it Lotor." He shook his head. "It was a mistake. I don't know why I bother believing in you."  
  
"Keith, please wait."  
  
"No, stay away from me. Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you anymore." Keith used his sleeve to wipe away the betraying tears. "I don't know why I have to cry for a person like you. I don't know why I thought you would be different from other Alphas."  
  
Lotor took a step forward, but Keith took two steps back.  
  
"Ever since you made me scent you, all I can think about is you. Your stupid smile. Your stupid remarks. Your overall stupid presence."  
  
"Keith, please. Listen to me."  
  
"NO. I didn't even want to come here in the first place and now I can't stand it anymore."  
  
"Keith."  
  
"Stay away from me! I don't want to see you anymore!"  
  
Keith made a mad dash to the nearest exit with few shoving of the crowd when they heard the commotion. Without a second thought, Lotor ran after Keith with a quick apologetic sign language when he ran past Shiro.    
  
He will explain later to Shiro, but for now, Keith was his main priority. There was wet droplets fell on top of his head.  
  
  
_Great. Can the evening get any better?_  
  
  
It was already late in the evening and visibility had became low to see now that it began to pour. It doesn't anymore. He had to find Keith.  
  
To find his omega mate.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
He yelled and ran in the rain. Turn left. Then right. Right again. It felt like he was going in circles in the neighborhood he grow up with Allura. With couple more turns, he paused to hear a faint sound.  
  
Already soaked to the bone, he closed his eyes and concentrated on locating the direction of the sound. His eyes flung open and quickly headed towards the source.

 

* * *

  
  
  
It was fruitless to wipe his face off from the rain as Keith tried to move his leg, but flinched back from the harsh pain of his ankle twisted. He was so focus on running that he didn't pay attention to the sudden change of the road and his foot dipped down from a small elevation of the stupid sidewalk.  
  
His day was getting bad by the second and all he can think about was the idiot Lotor.  
  
He had build enough courage to talk with him about their complex courtship as Lance would dubbed it. He actually hope to speak with him alone about it at the party when he gets the chance to see him. Shiro told him that Lotor will attend since he and Allura are relatives.  
  
The party was okay for the most part except for getting hit on by other Alphas until Shiro came to only leave to save Lance.  
  
He wiped his rosy nose and made pitiful attempts to get up only to fall back down from the pain. It just his rotten luck.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
Keith looked up with blurry vision and made a futile attempt to escape. The moment he saw something within vision, he quickly slapped it away.  
  
"I told you I don't want to see you!"  
  
"Keith, you're hurt."  
  
"Not as much you hurt me. Just stay away from me!"  
  
"No, you have to listen."  
  
When Lotor tried reaching out to Keith, he was slapped away again. After two more tries, he changed up his tactic and went behind Keith to hold him.  
  
This omega was not going down without a fight as he struggled against his hold and pushing him away when he tried to carry him.  
  
"Keith stop it! You're going to get sick too."  
  
"Leave me alone. Let me die here for I care!"  
  
Keith's eyes widen, but closed immediately from the rain as his hands clenched into fists to pound him, then opened them to push back hard on Lotor's chest. He was being suffocated by Lotor's lips over his.  
  
It was desperate, and yet, warm. Lotor had a tight hold on him as he continued to push him back, but found his hands rubbing against his chest instead. His energy was being sapped out the longer they kissed.

The kiss felt so good. It was a simple one.   
  
Lotor was first to pull away and quickly held Keith close to his body in a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again!"  
  
He was mad. He hadn't heard Lotor this mad before. Not from the stunt he pulled, but the words he said.  
  
"I know you're not what Ezor said. I'm not going to excuse her rudeness, but please hear me out Keith. I knew you're the one I want to be with when I felt it."  
  
Keith just let his hands fell to the wet cemented ground. He sniffled.  
  
"I only started talking to you for two years, but I've like you longer than that. It was your smile that got me."  
  
He hiccuped. "What?"  
  
"It was when you and Shiro went to adopt Kitty Rose. I saw you before I had to leave for deployment. Your smile was beautiful."  
  
Keith buried his face against his wet chest.  
  
"I've fallen for you. That's why I asked Shiro's help. I prayed every nights in hopes of you would return the feelings."  
  
"Yew were tou flwashy." Keith mumbled.  
  
Lotor chuckled. "That would Lance's department. But hear me out when I say is true. I want you as my mate."  
  
Keith shook his head.  
  
"How come?"  
  
He watched as he saw two glassy violet eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Because I didn't invite you in yet."  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Not really. It would be great if we get out the rain and then I will think about that invite."  
  
He smiled.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Lotor please..." He whimpered.

 

_Gods Keith. Stop making those sexy sounds._

  
  
"Shh. I will take great care of you." His hand rubbing against Keith's flesh. "This will make you feel good."  
  
Keith was moaning softly with his body twitching and twisting by the sensual touches.

 

_Not good. Calm down Alpha self. No taking Keith without permission._

  
  
"But--"  
  
He whimpered again as he watched Lotor made one last rub against his calves and double checking the bandages around his ankle. Lotor had taken Keith to his parent's luxurious place where he was staying and helped clean him up by taking a bath together. _Oh god_ , the massage Lotor gave was heaven. He almost fell asleep. It was that good and relaxing.  
  
It was so awkward to Keith and he swore under his breath that he could faint from blood loss when he saw how sculpted and tantalizing Lotor's body was. He was definitely bless by the gods.  
  
He found himself staring longer than usual and Lotor had to tease him by swaying his perfect body at him. He also gave a little slap of his perfect, toned butt.

 

**_"Enjoying what you see? This whole package can be yours to keep and touch for your pleasurable leisure~!"_ **

 

Keith cursed under his breath. It was worst when Lotor offered to wash his hair and scrub his back in the heated tub.  
  
His thoughts veered and flew off the beaten path. He will need to find some private time to release, but the thought of Lotor willing to fulfill his needs was very enticing after that great massage.  
  
"You look quite adorable wearing my pajama set."  
  
Keith lifted both arms up with sleeves covering all and hanging two inches loose. He did the same with his legs. It doesn't help when the idiot Alpha was two to three inches taller than him. However, it felt comfortable wearing it.

The scent of his Alpha.  
  
"Don't make fun of my height."  
  
"I'm not. I'm complimenting it."  
  
He stuck his tongue out and blew a loud raspberry.  
  
Lotor leaned in as he bent down close to Keith's face with a wicked smile. "Is that an invitation? I will gladly accept that."  
  
He covered his mouth quickly with both hands and shook his head furiously.

 

_Hells no!_

  
  
He laughed as he scooped up the tiny omega in his arms like a bride and headed towards the huge king size bed.

 

* * *

  
  
  
No invitation yet. There will be a next time.  
  
However, to have Keith being comfortable around his presence was enough to give him solace.  
  
A quick kiss on the omega's forehead and carefully adjusted himself to be comfortable to sleep. He closed his eyes and smiled when Keith wiggled close to him and purred happily in his sleep.  
  
He had found his soulmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. What kind of bond is this?

Keith had made some odd decisions before in his life. There were a few good ones, but somehow, he attracted some bad ones without lifting a finger. He wondered if someone had curse his luck and didn't know about it.  
  
He wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse as his finger made soft scratches on the juncture of his neck. It was still fresh, but it made his body shivered from the phantom feels coursing through his skin.  
  
And it was so embarrassing too. His whole face flushed when he remembered how he lost control of his own body. The heat and passion of the stupid Alpha's touches and words.  
  
He shook his head and slapped both of his cheeks. Lotor was definitely a different kind of Alpha who doesn't let his urges control him. He liked that part of him. He treated Keith as a person, not an omega who needs to be claim by society’s standards.

He felt love.  
  
He just wished Lotor would stop making him feel embarrassed when he says stupid things to him. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but Keith find himself being red every time.  
  
Lotor was the most cheesiest Alpha he had ever met, but holy heavens, he was ungodly one handsome man.

Keith sat up on bed in fetal position and wondered if he was ready to take another important step in his life. He could feel it coming.  
  
His stupid heat decided to come out of hibernation now that he found his stupid Alpha to bond with.

 

* * *

  
  
  
**[Earlier in the day]**

  
  
  
Keith could feel the back of his hair standing on its end from the warm breathe breathing down on his exposed skin. He wiggled his body in hopes of escaping, but the grip has not loosen one bit.  
  
"Lotor please. Someone will see us."  
  
His nose nuzzled behind his ear. "Let them be. I want everyone to know it's you I want."  
  
Too close. His lips was too close to his hot skin. It didn't help that Lotor was topless when Keith had walked in on him doing some bench press. Perfect six packs and broad chest can make any omegas fall to his feet.  
  
The thought of his hand feeling the ripples of those abs and how firm those muscles are was very tempting. It was calling him to touch them. To run his hands all over like a paint brush on the white canvas.

  
  
_No no no. What am I thinking?!_

  
  
He was losing himself with each whiff of Lotor's scent. The one scent that gave Keith many sleepless nights after he took his first whiff. He wanted to be wrap up in the scent like a blanket on cold nights.    
  
"Keith."  
  
His body trembled when Lotor whispered against his ear. He bit his lower lip to hold back. He won't give in.  
  
"Can I tell you my little desire if I get that special invite?"  
  
Lotor loves to talk a lot, but then again, Keith likes to speak as little as possible.  
  
Keith hummed softly and nodded. He yelped when he was pulled back and sat on Lotor's crossed legs with his arms still wrapped around his small frame.  
  
"Thank you." His nose went back to nuzzle against his neck. "Let me show and tell you."  
  
With one arm holding firm on his cute omega, Lotor lifted his finger up and placing it on lower lip.  
  
"A kiss to greet."  
  
His finger moved to his left cheek. "And here."  
  
Then to the other side. "To shower you with affection."  
  
Keith shook his head, but bit back again when his slender finger traced along his neckline.  
  
"Paint this with small kisses. No wait, one long lick sounds better. To taste your salty skin. Mmm..."  
  
"Pervert." He whispered.  
  
Lotor chuckled. "Affectionate, love."  
  
Low whimpers escaped when his fingertips circled around the juncture of his neck.  
  
"Omega's sacred spot. One of few places to entice extra pleasures to an omega. A spot where an Alpha can lay their claim."  
  
His lips leaned closer and blew a puff of warm air against it. He was rewarded with delicious shivers from his cute omega on his lap.  
  
"Since it's sacred, I can wait with great patience for the invite from the pretty goddess. To feel worthy to be his protector."  
  
Keith wanted to melt, but he wasn't sure it was from embarrassment or how awkward he felt about Lotor's fancy way to confess.  
  
"You could have---" His violet eyes cast down. "You could have use your special scent to make it easier."  
  
"No Keith." His finger moved over to his right chest and tapped. "I want to have this with your conscience mind. I want to have our commitment to last and built on honesty."  
  
"Lotor..."  
  
"That way, we can do our hot and steamy sex later."  
  
Keith's face felt very warm and if he had a mirror, he would see his whole face turning beet red. He twist, turn and wiggle on Lotor's strong hold until the warmth went straight to his ears.

  
  
_Oh my god. Oh my god. I did not... I just did not feel that._

  
  
"Do not worry Keith. I won't doing anything to defile you, but trust me, if you keep wiggling your cute butt like that, then I'm going to tie you down to a chair and make you watch as I take my release with my hand over my c—-"  
  
"Pervert pervert! Too much information!!"  
  
He chuckled. "You will take sole responsibility for my arousal, Keith. It’s not my fault that I’m very attracted to you. Want to know in much better details of _how_ Iwill make your body melt to my great touch?”  
  
"Qu---quiet you!"  
  
It didn't help when he felt it too, but he was not going to let Lotor know. Just the feel of it was enough to make him feel tingling hot.  
  
He spoke the words with lightning speed. Lotor blinked with confusion spread all over his face.  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Keith?"  
  
Keith looked down and away with shifting eyes.  
  
"Don't make me repeat it."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You're invited!"  
  
He took several deep breathes and squeaked when he found himself shifted and turned with his back laying on the soft rug. His eyes looked up and his breathing hitched when he saw those shimmering blue eyes stared down at him.  
  
Platinum hair cascaded down on him like beaded veil. Keith tilted and shifted his head away when Lotor came down with his lips rested softly on his neck. True to his words, his neck was peppered with small kisses.  
  
Soft moans echoed in the vast room. He spread his legs apart for room and feeling his firm thigh rubbing against him. It felt like heaven.  
  
"Thank you Keith."  
  
Keith looked up at the ceiling with glossy eyes. Just when did he fell? He wrapped his arms around Lotor and held him tight for what's going to come. A strong anchor to hold him down.  
  
"Shh... Relax love."  
  
  
_Love._  
  
  
It had a lovely ring when Lotor called him. His eyes widen and his body jolted up against the Alpha above with his fingernails scratching Lotor's back. He mewled with sights of little color specks in his vision.  
  
It felt so good.

 

* * *

  
  
  
_Shiro would be happy now that I'm bonded with Lotor. This will ease off his stupid over protectiveness._  
  
_And get Lance off my case for being picky._

  
  
  
Keith hugged his legs closer and buried his face between his knees.

_Oh god. I can't believe I came when he marked me._

Lotor was nice enough to let Keith go, but without laughing at him for being a shy omega. He punched him on the shoulder before running to the bathroom.  
  
  
_What's taking him long in the shower?_  
  
  
It's not that Keith was waiting for Lotor to finish his shower. He was not that kind of person.

  
_Nope. I should just sleep before him._

  
  
Just when he was going to turn in, his eyes became wide and immediately looked away.

  
_Crap! Why am I acting like a blushing virgin?!_

  
  
Lotor chuckled at Keith's cute antic when he came out of the hot shower with only a white towel wrapped around his waist and drying his long hair.  
  
"You---you took too long!" He stuttered.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you know why I took long?"  
  
Keith shook his head without looking at him.  
  
"Because I kept rewinding that special moment when I was invited to claim you." He ruffled his wet hair and placed the towel around his neck. "A cherish memory that I finally was able to win you over with my charms."  
  
"Your charms are still cheesy."  
  
"You still enjoyed them." He smiled, but it turned into a sly grin. "You know I can't wait to hear those lovely sounds again and the feel of your supple body against mines. Your body felt so nice and firm. The way you moved--"  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
He immediately threw the blanket over his body and curled up in hopes that it will make him invisible. It was a pitiful thought when he felt the bed shifted in weight and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso.  
  
Those chuckles were crystal clear in his ear.  
  
"No no, my lovely omega. It's called love."  
  
Lotor nipped the soft flesh of his ear. Keith whimpered.  
  
"And I can make you become addicted to my love..." His tongue went inside his omega's ear and licked it. "with your upcoming heat."

  
_Noo! I take back my invitation! Restart, restart!_

  
He found it a blessing and a curse to be bonded with Lotor. Keith had hope his heat would lay dormant a little longer, but alas, he can't win over his stupid body.

  
  
_You traitor._

  
  
_It_ kicked him hard two days later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Solitude of heat and care

Keith stood quiet near the door when he opened the lavish room. It was huge! Almost the size of the apartment that he stayed with Shiro.  
  
Speaking of Shiro, when did he kicked him out? He found out from Lotor when he wanted to go home that all of his belongings were packed up and left in the new room of this house.  
  
Meaning he was going to live with Lotor.  
  
He was going to kick Shiro's butt when he gets to see him. The moment he message him about his bond was the day he told Lotor to take care of him. He was given away to Lotor without his saying.  
  
  
_Stupid Shiro._  
  
  
He also found out that Lance moved in with Shiro.  
  
  
_Those jerks._  
  
  
_Whatever._ This was a huge upgrade in his pale life. He looked around the room with his hand touching the velvet walls and sheer curtains. Even the bed was huge for a single person as he took a flop on the plush mattress. He almost sank in and rolled on his back with his arms stretched out.  
  
It felt like he was in one of those fairy tale stories where the heroine gets a happy ending and most would get prince charming too.  
  
Instead, Keith was the heroine and he got a cheesy, perverted prince charming. His own fairy tale story was a little twisted and not quite suitable for kids.  
  
This room. It was his new solitude from his old place. He turned on his side and curled up with the oversize pillow.  
  
This will do now that his heat decided to kick him down and make him suffer. From what he had learned, his heat would become intense after forming a bond with an Alpha. The desire for the Alpha's presence to help fulfill his Omega's needs.  
  
Keith buried his face into the pillow.  
  
He was scared. He was scared of dealing with his heat alone.

Most of all, he wasn't ready to spend his heat with Lotor yet.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"How are you feeling, little one?"  
  
Keith shook his head and laid back on the chair. He was restless from staying up late into the night. It was a miserable first night of his heat. He can barely get out of bed without the help of the maids and escorting him to the dining hall with the weird woman.  
  
He was shocked to find out that the weird woman was Lotor's mother and the scary man from the party was his father. He was terrible in piecing the puzzles together.  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
"Eat up sweetie to replenish yourself. This soup is light, but hearty."  
  
His eyes cast down at the small white bowl of pale yellowish pond with big chucks of orange and brown. He shook his head again.  
  
She frowned, but got up from her seat and took a chair next to Keith's and sat down close. She grabbed the spoon on the table and carefully dip the spoon in the broth with few stirs. With careful scrapping to remove excess liquid, she held the spoon up to his mouth.  
  
"We can do two ways, little one. Either I can feed you or I can call my son in to feed you. I'm sure he would oblige happily to feed you."  
  
He shook his head fast and quickly took the spoon in his mouth as she pulled it back. Keith swallowed the flavorful broth.  
  
"It's not so bad now, is it?"  
  
He can tell now where Lotor got his snarky personality and brain from.  
  
She continued to feed him until the bowl was empty. She smiled when she saw Keith's content look and placed her hand over his forehead.  
  
"You're family now. You're not alone anymore and I won't let you deal with the heat alone. I can sense that you're not ready to spend it with my son yet."  
  
Keith can only nod in agreement.  
  
"You two are still young and new to this. I'm here for you little one. I will be with you to guide and help through this heat."  
  
"Where is Lotor?"

Keith found himself missing the idiot Alpha these past few days. He was avoiding Keith like he was the plague. Or maybe Lotor was being nice to stay away from him during his heat. The last thing Keith wanted was Lotor pouncing him when he wasn't ready.  
  
"He is spending his time with his father and having their usual talks. Aww'd~ You miss him already."

"No! I don't miss him! Just curious where he went. That's all!"

 

_You're cute when in denial of your true feelings. I can see why Lotor worked hard his butt off to win you over.  
_

 

"Tell me little one, have you ever thought of your future?"  
  
He cracked open his eyes, but it felt heavy to stay open.  
  
"I have, but not much thought about settling down."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't know honestly. I'm so used to do many things independently that I didn't need to have someone."  
  
"You're afraid of commitment."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I didn't expect to encounter someone that can be so persistent in wanting to be with me. I thought he was blind and crazy."  
  
She chuckled with hand stroking his bangs. "You surprised us, little one. It was a first to see our son feel the attraction and working harder to win an omega's affection."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Love is not easy to explain of how it works. It just happens. To Lotor, it was your smile. How about you, little one? What made you changed your mind?"  
  
"... It was his scent."  
  
Her hand went over and caressed his cheek. "You're the best partner that I can ever ask for my son."  
  
"...."  
  
Keith choked back on his sudden sobbing and found himself resting against the woman's embrace. He had long forgotten of how comfortable and warm a mother's embrace was. It was so long as he found himself snuggling against her chest with her fingers sliding through his hair.  
  
He wasn't alone anymore.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Father."  
  
"Lotor."  
  
Another pause of silence.  
  
"I assume Mother is currently with Keith."  
  
"She's the perfect person who can make your mate feel at-ease during his time of sudden changes. It can be overwhelming if he is not used to the changes of his new environment."  
  
"Mother dotes him already with the way she took charge of his sudden move-in. She even bought clothes for him! How did she even know his sizes?"  
  
Zarkon chuckled. "She has her ways, but she can tell what he needs the most. However son, we are here to speak as Alphas and as your father. I want to hear your future plans now that you've found a mate."  
  
Lotor sat back on the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. His eyes opened as he leaned in with his elbow rested on the table.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I had it all plan out how the future would be, but when we finally bonded, I felt stupid and inconsiderate."  
  
"Why is that son?"  
  
He looked at his free hand. "I can sense his feelings clearer than before. I was so focus on winning his heart that I didn't notice his internal conflict."  
  
"It is good that you were able to notice this early on. You did well to pull yourself away especially when it will be at his vulnerable time."  
  
"I wanted to have our relationship to last like you and Mother."  
  
Zarkon exhaled. "It's not perfect as you think, but we both work out our problems and differences through communication. There will be times where our emotions will get to us, but we both know when to speak up and learn how to say our apologies.”  
  
"Mother has told many stories how she had to hold your hands for a long time whenever Kova came close to you."  
  
"To this day, I can only tolerate Kova and her litters. All other cats are restricted within my presence."  
  
Lotor gave a sly grin. "You're afraid of them."  
  
He gave a deadpan look at his son. "We are not having another conversation about this. We are returning our conversation about your future. Do you wish to have a family of your own?"  
  
"I do, but I have not spoken about it with Keith yet. You have drill that long lecture in my brain about mutual consent and preparation."  
  
"Yes son. Speak with your mate. He will notice your genuine concerns and feelings about this matter. I did not raise you to have your primal urges rule your sane mind."  
  
Lotor nodded. "I've caught myself before it can happen."  
  
"It takes disciplines and patience to control, but the end results will be rewarding."  
  
"Thanks Father."  
  
"I'm only warning you ahead as your mate seems to have similar fiery personality as Honerva, but more openly."  
  
Lotor's brow quirked up as his Father took a drink of his coffee.  
  
  
_So the rumor must be true. Will have to ask Mother later._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Keith hated nightfall. He can operate one-third normally in the day time, but when the sun sets, his heat overtook his body and rendered him useless.  
  
He was on his third day of his heat. About four more days to go.  
  
He would curled up or spread himself on bed in hopes to find some comfort to deal with the pain and fire of his sweating body. His thoughts lingered in thick fog of arousal.  
  
His body would demand extreme comfort and relief. It wasn't satisfied with his fingers only. It wanted more.  
  
It was clawing his brain to search out for his Alpha.

 

_Lotor._

  
  
Lotor would take his time exploring his naked body to search out pleasure spots while showering him with affectionate words.

  
  
**_Beautiful._ **  
  
**_Lovely._ **

**_Cute._ **

  
  
  
And so on. He would tease him mercilessly until Keith would give in. His moans became loud with his hands roaming around his lower half when the thought of being knotted by Lotor popped up. He wondered how it will feel inside his burning body.  
  
"Lotor." in his breathy voice. "My Alpha."  
  
It sounded so stupid coming out of his mouth, but he can no longer hold back his wants and needs. This heat was killing him.  
  
Keith whimpered as he tried reaching out the sudden comfort only to be push back down. Both of his wrists were pinned down and he was tilting his head up to grant access of his moist neck.  
  
His Alpha has came.  
  
Lotor gave soft coos and kisses against his neck then to his face. He smiled when he felt Keith's legs rubbing against his pant. His soft mewls were heaven to his ears.  
  
Keith in heat was epiphany of sin and desire. He was tempted to give what he wants, but not today. He will give him some comfort so his omega can get a decent sleep tonight.  
  
"Shh... I will give you some relief so you can sleep better. I want to speak with you in the morning about our future."

  
_Has Lotor changed his mind? He doesn't want me no more now that he finished his fun?_

_And what future?_

_Wait. He said our future?_

 

  
"Love." He kissed his omega's forehead. "I am not breaking up with you if that's what you were thinking. I want to hear your thoughts and feelings about starting a family together."

  
_A family of our own?_

  
  
"I cannot fulfill your needs as you are currently in the most fertile stage. I cannot knot you."  
  
He released one of his hands and placed it over Keith's stomach. He gave gentle massage rubs.  
  
"I want you to be ready. I respect your decision if you don't want to carry, but I just want to let you know how I felt."  
  
A kiss on the tip of his nose.  
  
"And I'm sorry for overwhelming you as of late. I was so focus on winning you that I didn't stop and think of your opinions and feelings."  
  
If Keith had the energy, he would have rolled his eyes, but he won't.  
  
He could sense the genuinely of Lotor's words. His blue eyes spoke louder than ever.

  
  
_Love._

 

Lotor was so in deep with Keith that he didn't know how to respond.  
  
With one free hand, Keith reached out and pulled Lotor by the back of his neck as their lips made contact. He could feel his other wrist being released from the hold. His arms snaked around Lotor's neck and pulled him down until their chests were pressed together.  
  
Their kisses deepen with some tongue actions. It felt good. He could feel it. The passion and love from his Alpha.  
  
For the first time in his life, he could actually see a desirable future.  
  
A future with Lotor as his mate for life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Our family

**[A year later]**  
  
  
"Honestly Lotor, you're like the craziest Alpha I have ever met."  
  
"Thank you, Lance." as he took a sip of his whiskey.  
  
"So you haven't once done it to Keith?"  
  
"Done what? You have to be more specific."  
  
"You know, your Alpha thing of knotting."  
  
They both turned their heads at the sound of broken glass and saw Shiro's flabbergasted look.  
  
"Lance! I did not want to hear that and it's not your business either."  
  
"Do not know where you heard it, but I won't speak about our private time. It is between me and Keith."  
  
Lance pouted. "I don't know how you can handle this man. Doesn't your Alpha side be mad at you?"  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"It's okay Shiro." Lotor raised his hand up. "I appreciate your concerns, Lance. However, we rather do this our way."  
  
Lotor stood up from his seat and placed his bill on the counter. His eyes glanced over Lance.  
  
"I care for Keith to respect his wishes. You should worry about your own first." He smirked. "Shiro doesn't like those who speak without consent."  
  
He walked away smiling when he saw glimpses of Lance making weak attempts to make Shiro forgive him.  
  
  
_That's what you get to speak without consideration of other's privacy._  
  
  
But Lance was right. His Alpha side was pissed with him. It took him forever to claim the omega and now, it has to wait for the omega to feel ready.  
  
It has given him some worst ruts as punishment. Plus, his mother would disown him if he tried to do anything regretful. Keith has been hanging out with his mother more than him since he moved in. His mother loved Keith and would spoil him.  
  
He was quite jealous.  
  
He was jealous of his mother. It took him years to win Keith's affection and it took his mother less than that. It wasn't fair.  
  
And his mother knew, but she was feigning ignorance.  
  
He sighed. At least his Father was happy to have Keith around. It seems the felines of the house decided to follow his mate. They would search him out and grabbed his attention.  
  
Life was teasing him. To dangle Keith like a tempting bait to Lotor only to pull him away then dangle again.  
  
He wondered if he was too good to have Keith for all these interference.  
  
He just hope his luck would better later on.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Keith, love, are you positive?"  
  
Keith nodded with his fingers working down on shirt's buttons. His movement were sloppy, but he didn't care as long he can take off the white dress shirt and tossing it aside. His hands touched his broad chest and feeling the firm muscle.  
  
"Lead me, Keith. Show or tell me what you want to do."  
  
His omega hummed and watched with careful eyes of small hands roaming around his torso. There was admiration in Keith's touches and seeing hints of pink painted across his cheeks.  
  
He was cute as a baby taking their first step. This was Keith's first step. He saw glossy violets staring up at him while nibbling on his lips. He could tell Keith was still shy about this.  
  
"Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
He looked away fast.  
  
"I---I---"  
  
Lotor wrapped one arm around Keith's waist and with his free hand, his fingers brushed those soft hair back and behind his ear.  
  
"It's okay, love. I won't judge you and we can take this slowly."  
  
"I-- I'm wet, Lotor."  
  
He leaned into his omega's neck and took a sniff of his scent.  
  
"You're just starting your heat, love."  
  
"I know." He looked down on Lotor's chest. "I'm still scared, but I want to spend it with you. Not just cuddling. A bit intimate."  
  
"Keith, do you understand what will happen if we did?"  
  
He nodded shyly. "I felt like I owe you so much for being patient with me."  
  
"No love. You owed me nothing." His finger tipped up Keith's chin. "I want you to feel comfortable. Take it slow in the beginning before we go for the kinky part."  
  
That made Keith blushed tomato red and tried to push the Alpha, but it only made him chuckle as he twirled Keith around with his back against his chest. His chin rested on top of his shoulder.  
  
"Tonight, we will take it simple and slow. I want to make you feel good. I want to know your limitation."  
  
Keith's thighs were rubbing together with the feel of his slick dribbling down his legs. The scent of the Alpha's arousal was intoxicating. He wanted to feel his love.  
  
"Please Lotor. Fulfill me good like you promised."  
  
His cheek nuzzled against his mate. "I will Keith. I will show you how much I love you."  
  
With swift movements of scooping up his mate, Lotor walked to their shared bed and placed Keith on the mattress as he pulled down the curtain.  
  
It was the night of their long-awaited intimacy.

 

* * *

  
  
  
**[Several months later]**  
  
  
"Honerva, please restrain yourself. There's so much a room can hold without having it looked like a storage room."  
  
She turned around and stuck out her tongue at her husband. She perked up when something caught her eyes.  
  
It was cute and small. It was Keith's favorite animal.  
  
  
_Perfect for Keith!_  
  
  
She swooped the gift before anyone else can buy it. Zarkon can only sigh and shook his head at her silly antics. He smiled as he watched her going for another display while holding onto something small behind his back.  
  
He found something for his son so he won't feel neglected. His son can blame himself for bringing a cute omega into their family. He will just have to learn how to share as he chuckled at the thought.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Your mother bought too much for us."  
  
He chuckled. "No, she bought too much for you. I wonder who is her real child."  
  
"You, of course. It's not my fault she loves me more."  
  
"Oh it is~ I have to work my butt off while you just sit around and look cute."  
  
"And the result is you have a nice, firm butt."  
  
"....."  
  
Keith smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Lotor's brow quirked up, but gave a sly grin. "Just you kitten. I can give you a private lesson on how to have a firm butt like mines."  
  
"You always turn everything perverted! I hope our pups does not have that trait."  
  
"Aww'd" His hand rested over Keith's stomach and giving gentle massages. "So you're saying you only need one and that's me? I'm honored."  
  
Keith stuck out his tongue, but was caught by surprise when Lotor snatched his mouth. He moaned between their mouths when he felt a hand underneath his shirt and playing around his sensitive chest area.  
  
  
_Always dramatic._  
  
  
But he loved his foolish Alpha as he moved in closer and resting his head on his Alpha's chest when they broke apart. Keith closed his eyes and took in the very scent that captured him. A smile emerged from the warm comfort and thought.  
  
His hand rested over his stomach with Lotor's with their fingers intertwined.  
  
They were going to have a family of their own soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	8. No what nor if

**CHING.**

 

  
  
The subtle sounds of glass clinking echoed in the quiet bar.  
  
"Congrats on being a father, Lotor."  
  
He chuckled. "Thanks Shiro. Same goes for you."

"When you say you would go all out, I didn't expect this, you hound dog."

"What can I say? Good genes plus cute omega equates good litters."  
  
"Yeah well, we both got our happiness. Are you going to settle down for reals or continue with work?"  
  
"Not sure yet. Still in progress of training some recruits, but in due time, I can pass it on to one of them."  
  
"I'm still amaze at you. You made a good name of yourself here. It seems you have some followers too."  
  
Lotor shrugged. "But not everyone can be me nor find another omega like Keith."  
  
"To be honest, I was afraid of how it end since Keith can be a stubborn boy. What if I didn't tell you that one piece of info? You think you would continue?"  
  
He hummed and sat back on his chair.  
  
"There's no reason to think back of the 'what ifs' when I'm happy with the present. That's all I care for."  
  
"Ever so charming Mr. Perfect."  
  
He raised his glass up at Shiro. "Not as much as Mr. Nice Guy."  
  
They made another toast.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Are you addicted to my love yet?"  
  
"Pfft. You give love a bad name."  
  
Lotor sucked on the flesh of Keith's neck with one hand down between those smooth legs. His tongue slid up to his chin and licked it. He was rewarded with shivers and moans.  
  
"I am going to put more litters in your sexy body."  
  
"No..." He whimpered from his ear being nibble on and playful strokes down around his sensitive area. "Not yet, please."  
  
"Okay. We'll stick with the fingers and mouth tonight then."  
  
"AH!" Keith's scream muffled by Lotor's mouth when he felt them inside. He moaned in his mouth.  
  
Lotor broke the kiss and took a long lick on those swollen lips.  
  
"Not so loud, love. They are sleeping and not a good idea to wake them while we're in this position."  
  
Keith's body squirmed to the ministrations. It felt so good. He nodded as he placed the back of his hand over his mouth when his Alpha began to thrust.  
  
He was melting.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Keith laid his head on Lotor's shoulder as they sat underneath the tree's shade. They watched their twin pups, a boy and a girl, playing with their grandparents. Lotor wrapped his arm around his mate and smiled while resting his cheek on top of his head.  
  
It was their peaceful moment.  
  
"So--"  
  
"No."  
  
"I haven't even ask and you already said no."  
  
"Because I know what you're going to ask."  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Tell me, my pretty mate, what was I going to ask?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Silence.  
  
Keith muttered something under his breath. It made Lotor smile wide. He kissed and nuzzled his mate's head.  
  
He can't helped, but looked away embarrassed. Keith would think he would get used to expressing out his feelings, but in the end, he was still shy.  
  
But Lotor took it all in stride as he let Keith cuddle in his arms to hide his blushing face. His mate was adorable and he has fallen for him all over again.  
  
He whispered in his mate's ear.  
  
"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
